Nothing is Real
by superfelix
Summary: Extension of: 'taking a shower' First a shower for Alex, then a few thought of Bobby, one hour in a dark and dirty hotel room, a hospitalization and at least...? 6. They celebrate it right what they started wrong plus an interruption.
1. taking a shower

Danie you also checked that first chapter and even helped me with the rest of that story. I thank you so much. I can rely on you; if I send new stuff to you it'll come back to me in a few days. I appreciate your kind words to this little story very much.

**Name of the story: **Nothing is Real

**Pairing: **Alexandra Eames/Robert Goren (plus Danny Ross, Megan Wheeler and Mike Logan)

**Rating and warnings:** T to M

**Description:** First a shower for Alex, then a few thought of Bobby, one hour in a dark and dirty hotel room, a hospitalization and at least...?

'Taking a shower' was a one shot I wrote between 2008 and 2009 and after publishing that story I had a few ideas for a sequel. I wrote it very quickly still in January but until now I needed to fix everything. So here is the end.

**Disclaimer: **I earn no money from this thing, nor do I profit in any other way from it. Involved persons are only borrowed and always go back to their owner.

* * *

**Nothing is Real**

* * *

**Chapter One: **Taking a shower

**Word count: **1997

**Rating and warnings:** Rating T, but if you think naked people are too much for underage, read it with M eyes.

**Description:** Title names the content. Alex POV.

* * *

„Should I scrub your back…?" I heard behind me. Bobby's soft voice brushed my ear. Slowly I turned around and saw my partner, naked, damp and in the showers of the women's locker room of the Major Case Squad.

It had been a long day. We'd had a lot to do, outside with temperatures under the freezing point. I had wanted only to get warm again; therefore I'd decided to take a hot shower before driving home.

I had stood not less than five minutes under the hard jet of water as I had heard the door to the locker room. _Okay, another gal for the shower_, I'd thought. Actually, I had wanted to be alone, but…so what…

It was dark in the shower. I had left the light off, had wanted just to relax as I had entered the little room with the four showers. I'd taken the last one on the left side, had turned on the water…hot, very hot. The only illumination came from the roof light, but I knew that he could see me…all of me…like he never had before in our partnership. Bobby's gaze roamed over my whole body and I did the same.

Damn, I had to close my eyes, just for a brief moment or I would do or say something I could regret. He looked unbelievable hot and sexy. I knew he was tall, but, me naked, just one meter away from him…I felt so tiny. But it wasn't a bad feeling, I felt nevertheless strong - on a par.

First I wanted to scream 'Get Out!' but I heard myself saying, "Yes please…" swivelling my hips I turned around, facing toward the wall with the little, yellow tiles, passing Bobby the sponge and shower gel.

He stepped closer and I could feel his gorgeous fingers, which brushing my hair over my shoulders. Felt them still on my bare skin as they were even away.

The sponge stroked my neck, ran between my shoulder blades, along my spine down to the small of my back. Bobby stopped before my behind started, just a few inches but he stopped. He came back to my nape, ran the sponge over my arms and soaped me.

I supported myself by pressing my hands against the cold wall. As he reached with his left arm under my armpit, slightly touching my breast with his forearm, on the way to the shampoo of course, I swore my heart stopped beating.

"Lean a bit back, Alex." was what helped me to come back and not die of a heart attack. Hearing my name out of his lips turned me on the same way our skin contact effected me.

I opened my eyes again, extruded my back. I felt Bobby's athletic chest against my shoulders, his enormous erection against my butt.

I gasped for breath, but Bobby's low voice calmed me down. "You're the most erotic woman in the world, Alex. You're so beautiful. Every man would react like me, if he has this pleasure and I'm so happy to be so close to you."

I laid my head on his shoulders and he began to massage my scalp. He carefully washed my hair and rinsed all the foam away.

"I hope everything is fine?"

"P…per…perfect," I stuttered.

"I've never done it before…washing someone…a woman…a goddess."

"You're doing a good job," I replied huskily, nervously and closed my eyes again. The massage was phenomenal.

Bobby didn't forget my neck, my nape. I felt his fingertips kneading my ear lobes, driving along my jaw line. He circled lengthwise my temples, my cheeks rested in his palms as his fingers pressed my zygomatics. I lifted my lids as this thumb stroked my lips, traced my contours. I looked so deep in those dark brown eyes, trailed away into them.

"Your front is the next," he whispered after a while, and my whole body shivered with desire. I hesitated for a moment, but turned around for the second time and looked up into his deep brown, twinkling eyes, saw his pursing lips, single water drops dripping down from his nose.

He had the sponge in his left hand, the shower gel in his right. He squeezed some drops of the blue washing gel on it and touched my throat and collarbones with it, our eyes contact never broke.

He was careful, trying not to touch my skin with his hand. I felt the rough surface of the sponge at the slope between my breasts, on the other side the leather felt like silk on my hide. Then Bobby circled with the washing object around my breasts, caressed my now completely erected tips.

The sensation was more than I could stand. I moved back a bit and pressed my back against the cold wall, broke the eye sex with this man, Robert Goren, my partner and closed my lids.

I heard myself moaning, there were millions of butterflies in my stomach and I thought, _How are my legs holding me?_ They trembled like hell.

The sponge dove deeper, followed my curves and glided over my ribs. It stroked along my tummy and tickled my sides. I felt it for a second over my triangle, "Dear!" I panted, before Bobby crouched down before me and drove over my right leg. He set my foot on his thigh to reach really every part of the legs. He soaped my toes, my ankles, my calves, washed along the hollow of my knees, the insides of my thighs. His face pressing into my belly, Bobby caressed my bottom and my back again.

I never had felt so clean and dirty in the same moment. I opened my eyes again and fixed on Bobby's head; his face still nestled into my tummy. I took my hands and ran my fingers through his strong, dark hair, whispered, "Bobby…"

He looked up and got back on his feet. "Do you feel warm again?"

"Hot…definitely hot," I gasped.

"Will you now wash me?" he asked, and handed me the sponge.

I nodded easily and we changed the positions. Bobby placed directly under the water jet and I stepped behind his back. More and more steam filled the little room, bubbles flew through the moist air and our body contours got smoother.

Hot rills ran down his torso. I scrubbed Bobby's back; massaged his shoulders and the muscles of his upper arms. Cowered down behind him and cleaned his long sharp legs. I heard him groaning as I stroked his firm behind.

To wash his belly, I didn't go around him, I pressed my body against his back, tortured him with my perky nipples, which lusted after the contact with Bobby's skin. We both cried quietly as we met.

I drove the sponge over Bobby's chest, teased his teats and stroked his belly, while my lips nibbled at his nape. I tried to take his earlobe in my mouth, but I was too small. It didn't help to get up on my toes. This only brought our bodies even closer, pressed my breasts, my tummy harder against his back. It wasn't a washing act; no, I had to be honest to myself, it was a foreplay, we had sex in the Major Case, without having sex.

I thought, only one more touch and I would loose my mind totally, and start to beg.

Sighing contentedly, Bobby loosened my arms from his chest, moved me around and pressed me against the hard wall. He held my wrists over my head, fixed me just with his right hand and came closer and closer 'till I was wrapped into him, felt his strong body and smelled his masculine scent mixed with the odour of my feminine shower gel. His left hand wrapped around my lady shaver.

"Be a good girl and keep still. I don't wanna cut you," I heard, and saw Bobby's red tongue sliding over his lips. "I also never did this before in my life, but I dreamed so often about it."

I froze a bit, but got back down from my toes to the flats of my feet. I held Bobby's eyes, which were concentrated on my right underarm. He set me free; I let my arms where they were.

He was careful, poured a hazelnut big blot of shaving foam on his fingertips and rubbed it on my skin. He put the pink shaver on my skin and pulled it along my right armpit, removed the one day old hairs, while the tips of my breasts started to quiver. This was a pleasure I never had experienced before. Knowing there stood a 6'4", 210 pound man just one foot before me, in his hand a sharp blade. He could do everything with me, I had no chance. - I never had felt so safe.

He took the sponge and washed away all stubbles, kissing me afterwards on the smooth skin, murmured something from, "So soft…"

"Now the legs." I saw his face just a few inches away from mine, his lids were half closed. He wanted an agreement. I bit my lips and closed my eyes for a second like I preferred to do it, as if agreeing with a tactic of him during an interrogation.

He sat down on the floor, placed my right foot on his shoulder, creamed my legs with the white lather and moved the blade warily along my leg. Inspecting every square inch of my skin with his palms, his fingertips, his lips to see if there was any more hair. He finished my right leg, taking the left and started anew.

I couldn't believe what he did next. I was completely wet in all meanings of the word, but my mouth got dry. Bobby got up on his knees, fixing my delta.

I gasped in short breaths, closed my eyes.

"And I thought you're a natural blonde." The words swirled through the little room with the tropical atmosphere. My eyes flew open. It seamed as if the walls got closer and closer. Did I really felt his lips one second at the region where my tummy passed into the abdomen? My breath caught.

He spread my legs gently with his hands, knew exactly where he should move the shaver. He could see in 3-D, in HD-quality, on a cinema screen in Technicolor what I picked off and what I liked to be natural, his nose only 10 inches away from my Venus mound.

The blade scratched lightly over my sensitive skin, removing the stubbles, letting the curls. Again with the sponge, he washed away the loosened hairs. He aroused me in so many ways. I got week in the knees, slipped down along the wall, until I also sat down, with legs spread wide open, my partner kneeling between them. I couldn't breathe anymore; I saw my reflection in his deep, mysterious eyes.

I just wanted…yes, what did I want? Bobby Goren inside me, fucking me in the female shower of our common department. Yes, exactly, this is what I wanted. I moaned, licked my lips and wanted to begin begging. That he should end this torture and started the real torment.

There the light was turned on. The harsh neon tube jittered and snapped. In front of me stood Megan, with a dark green towel around her slender long frame, which made her skin even paler. Bobby was gone. He had been never there. Water splashed around me, my toes and fingers were really shrivelled.

"Do you fall asleep, Alex?" Megan asked, and smiled kindly down to me.

"Yeah…" I answered puzzled, looked again through the little room, searching for him.

"Sweet dreams?"

"Best I ever had," I murmured to myself, and got up on my feet.

"I'll see us tomorrow?" she asked as I wrapped into my brown bathrobe.

"Mh…" I nodded, and left Megan alone, turning the light off, hoping she'll have an equally good dream as me.

**TBC

* * *

**

**A/N:**

This hit me as I had a shower, thinking of him…standing behind me. Sorry, too much personal information. ;o) Made the frame like Milk in just one day. Added the details and revision in the days after.

In my eyes the shower room is not a room with four cubicles; it is more like a shower in a public baths or in a school locker room, with single shower heads on a wall.


	2. no concentration

**Nothing is Real

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: **No concentration

**Word count: **761

**Rating and warnings:** T

**Description:** Bobby thinks about Alex and can't center on his work. Bobby POV.

* * *

Oh dear, what a day. Alex and I had been out in the cold for half the day, looking for witnesses; in my eyes a few had not been quite so kosher.

Back at One Police Plaza, the very first thing we both did was lean against the big radiator in the Major Case office. We stood in silence for more than ten minutes, got defrosted again and thought about the evidence.

Alex shook so badly that I mustered up all my courage and body heat and wrapped her in a brief hug, rubbing her back. "I'll start the paperwork, you should go home. Go to bed, wrap into your comforter and get warm again," I suggested.

She looked up, directly into my eyes and nodded.

"First, I'll take a shower here, maybe it'll help to melt me out," she said with chattering teeth.

"Okay, why don't you try that," I agreed, and sat behind my desk, while Alex locked her weapon away. I opened my leather folder and reread the collected evidence as Alex smiled a last time toward me before she left in direction of the locker rooms.

I was bent over the reports and found myself distracted by the thoughts of her, wet and naked, washing her indescribable body under the shower. Why was my brain turned to mush by those few words? It was not the first time she'd said something like that to me.

I read the curious words of Justin Meyer for the third time and still didn't get what he said, so clear was the picture of my petite partner before my inner eyes.

The call of "Hey Goren, sleeping with your eyes open?" Brought me back again into the Major Case. Wheeler stood beside the desk and smiled down at me.

"Eh'hem…what?"

"Don't let the Captain see that you're day-dreaming while work," she laughed, and followed Eames into the shower rooms.

I rubbed my eyes and attempted to concentrate again on the files. It didn't work. I couldn't centre on anything other than Alex. Jeez, it had been never so out of whack, so strong.

I resigned, stood up and went into the kitchen. I made a big hot chocolate for Alex, so she'd have something warm in her stomach before she left and then I made a hot tea for myself.

After a half hour, Alex came back to our desks. She'd changed her clothes. Now she was in blue jeans and a thick, woollen, gray jersey with a v-neck. She'd bound her damp hair in a chignon, so I could see her slim neck very well. Dear, she looked so beautiful. Even in a refuse sack she would look phenomenal.

"I made you a cocoa," I said, trying to hide my trembling voice.

"Mhm, thanks Bobby," she responded a bit shyly, and lowered her eyes. Did she blush around her sweet nose? She didn't look at me again 'till she drank every last gulp of the hot liquid and dressed for the trip home. I didn't know why. Had I done something wrong? But I relaxed again as I heard, "Should I take you home on my way? It's too cold. You shouldn't take the subway."

"Yes, that would be very kind of you." I smiled and caught her eyes. She let me hold them for a few moments before she smiled back.

I got dressed, wrapped myself into my coat and knotted my scarf around my neck. I passed Alex my hat. "Here, take it. Your hair is still damp." She had forgotten hers at home. This was one of the reasons she had felt so frosty the whole day.

"Thank you," my partner said, and set it on her golden hair.

We both left the building and went to Alex's Honda. It was cold in there, but not as cold as outside. We left our coats and gloves on until the heater made it comfortable.

Carefully Alex drove toward Brooklyn; the snow deadened the traffic noise but there were the same numbers of cars in the street as there was every rush hour.

As we passed the half way mark, I dared to ask, "Do you want to stop for a drink at O'Malley's?" It was the little bar we visited sometimes after work for a drink or two.

"Good idea," Alex agreed. She looked for a brief moment toward me, smiled, then looked back again at the traffic and indicated. She parked the car at Prospect Park. We left it and ran quickly through the cold to O'Malley's.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

That was written before they told us Bobby's exact address in Brooklyn and that Alex's changed her home from Beach Crest.


	3. in the dark hotel

**Nothing is Real

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: **In the dark hotel

**Word count: **1800

**Rating and warnings:** M

**Description:** Steamy, hot and dirty moments.

* * *

"Oh yeah, that feels so good…umm, go on," Alex moaned, and opened her eyes. "Mhm, you're so good to me, Bobby."

Alex lay in the big bed, sprawled naked under her partner, who was equally as naked. She ran her fingers through his strong, curly hair, like she had done in the dream under the shower and so many dreams before. He pressed his lips more firmly against her breasts.

"You're good to me, baby," he moaned, and licked her nipples 'till they were hard, like cherry pits.

"Woooooooo!" Alex screamed as she felt Bobby's teeth around her right tip. "Bobby…Bobby? I feel so dizzy, my tongue is so big in my mouth…mhm…umm, that's perfect, do it again," she giggled.

"Let me taste your tongue," Bobby replied, and crawled up to Alex's face.

He pressed his mouth on Alex's and started to suck her tongue hard into his mouth. Her mouth was sweet, wet and so hot, but everything felt fine, more than fine. Bobby noted how his sex grew bigger and bigger as a result of their dancing tongues.

"Umm, you taste yummy b…but…you're right. There is something wrong here," he murmured, and nibbled at Alex's ear.

She turned Bobby on his back and straddled him, rubbing her hot, soaked core along his unbelievably hard cock.

"I think…" she chuckled, "…everything is fine."

"No…no…stop it…mhm…no please go on…"

Alex lips teased Bobby's nipples and she started to kiss her way further down his torso towards his fully erect member.

"Arrrrr," he panted as Alex's firm breasts stroked along his dick. He grasped his partner under her arms and pulled her back toward his face. "This is not like you, Alex!!!"

"But it feels like me and…it's so good…please Bobby, fuck me."

"Okay, I…I'm your slave…I'll do everything you ask for, give you everything you deserve…and this is so much, Alex…" Bobby babbled, and he saw stars before his eyes as he pressed Alex into the sheets again.

Her breathing became shorter and husky. Bobby's hot, open mouth all over her skin made Alex forgot time and space.

"L…like it?"

"Yeah," she replied, and her whole body trembles in response.

"Oh, you really like it."

"No Bobby…something is wrong with us…this can't be happening…I think there was something in our drinks…oh my god…your tongue is inside me…oh shit," Alex cried driven by lust.

Alex couldn't believe what she felt. Bobby's hot, solid tongue licked her and smacked her clit and folds. It was phenomenal, and at the same time everything whirled around in her head. She opened her eyes again and saw the walls dancing around. She felt sick. She got up on her forearms, sat up and held Bobby's head in her hands. She looked at his face what was moist from her juices.

"Do…do you think this is real…or just a dream?" she blinked hard to stop the rotation of the walls. Her lids were so heavy.

"I feel weird…everything feels so dizzy…but I can't stop," he said, and fell on Alex's abdomen again, thrusting his tongue deeply into his partner.

"Yes, yes…this is what I really want..." Alex yowled. "…but why do I feel so sick?" she asked with a thick tongue as she tried to lick her lips and keep her eyes wide open.

Alex turned around, pressed her face into a pillow and tried to fight against her nausea. Bobby knelt between her legs, which were spread wide open; his lips slowly followed the curve of her spine, from her gorgeous, firm behind to her delicate nape. He is nibbling and kissing her soft skin and he could smell the aroma of her shower gel, which is mixed with the odour of her prurience.

Bobby kneaded her butt with his palms while his lips found Alex's ear again. "Honey, everything is fine…I just want to make you happy…oh lord, you're so beautiful," he said as if drunken…and not just of Alex. "Funny, my voice sounds as if it's like miles away…"

"It sounds like I'm hearing you through cotton batting," Alex said, and started to laugh crazily, then turned back again to face Bobby. She tried to concentrate, "We should stop this…maybe there were some drugs in our drinks, which made us…" she giggled, "…horny…sexually potent…" Alex reached for Bobby's completely erected sex, "…really potent."

Bobby sighed unwillingly. He closed his eyes and started to move into Alex's hand as never before known pleasures ran through his body.

"Mhm, such a bi(ck)g, thick dick," she giggled, and held Bobby's sex tighter. But then another emotion hit her, "Hey, stop this…" she said seriously. "…don't start without me." Alex wrapped her legs around Bobby's butt and pressed him closer. Her concentration was gone as her body took again control. They both rolled around. Bobby rubbed hard his face, he wanted a clear mind but there was Alex, on top of him, just a few steps away from fucking him. He needed to prevent this, this was not right. Bobby reached for Alex's cheeks and held her face in his palms.

"We…we should call someone…we need help, or…or."

"Or?"

"We will do something really…" He couldn't continue, Alex's lips pressed hard on his, her delicious tongue danced around his own. They began one more time to canoodle each other. They forgot everything around them, only felt the heath and desire of the other one.

As Alex opened her eyes again she found herself under Bobby's hot frame for a third time that night. "I want you inside me…screw me." Alex pleaded.

"But we need a condom," Bobby said.

"You don't have one?" she asked disappointed.

"No."

"Shit."

"We can't without?" he asked naively, not knowing how absurd it sounded in a time with raising HIV infections.

"Hmmm? Alex repeated. It was so hard to concentrate. There a thought came to her. "I'm on the pill."

"So, we could go without!" Bobby giggled like a little boy and Alex jointed in his laughing.

"Yes," she said breathlessly.

"I want you here." Alex took Bobby's index finger and drove it between her lips. She shoved it into her mouth and sucked it hard. "You know, I want you to cum in my mouth…deep in my throat," she whispered, like she was telling a secret.

"I must feel you between my legs…I want you so deep like no man before you…hard, deep, lewd." She crossed her legs around Bobby's waist and produced a deep snarl from his throat.

"And I want that you fuck me into my ass," Alex said defiantly and flagged. She closed her eyes.

"I…I can't fuck you there!"

"Why? You don't want it?" she asked tearfully.

"Of course…I want it…Every man wants to…to so-sodomize the woman he loves, but…but…" Bobby swallowed, "…let us wait with your ass 'till we…we're married. Then I'll make you cum so hard…you…you…" he chuckled as he searched for the right words and looked into Alex's eyes wide open, "…you'll be in paradise…I promise."

"…'kay…"

"You're pupils are so little," Bobby noted, "This isn't real, isn't it?"

"We...we should call someone…the police."

"But…we are the police!" They both tittered.

"You're so right, Bobby…oh…my brain is so plashy." Alex reached for the receiver of the ugly, big, pink phone on the nightstand and managed it to press 9-1-1.

"_Here is 9-1-1, the emergency call. How can I help you?"_

"Hey…hey…this is Detective…First Grade…Detective, Alex…andra Eames, badge number…I don't know…something with a seven…we need help," she babbled. Alex tried to concentrate, but Bobby's licking and nibbling mouth made it very difficult.

"I am laying under my partner…the best partner I ever had. He is so sexy, you know?"

"_Okay ma'am, how can I help you?"_

"I…I think there was something in our drinks…we...we are doing things…we've never done before…oooh…." Alex panted heavily, "…his…his playful tongue is again at my…my, you know my clit…and it feels so good…please go on Bobby…" she said in the direction of Bobby, "…someone must stop this…us, or…" she spoke into the receiver again, "…or…something is wrong with us…it feels so good, but it is not right…" She started to sob, but continued to comb through Bobby's hair.

"_Where are you ma'am?"_

"I…I don't know." Alex looked around the little, dark room. "Into a dirty hotel. I feel so different. Please help us, or we'll make love with each other…this must not be…we are partners…but it feels so gooood," she sighed, and groaned at the same time.

"_Okay ma'am, we have you, Lefferts Avenue, Brooklyn. The colleagues are there in a few minutes."_

"Please, stay with me, or I will give into Bobby's tenderness."

"_Give me your partner, Detective."_

"Bobby, the nice lady…sorry officer wants to talk with you."

"All right…mhm, but what about your delicious, wet, throbbing core…it needs attention, too!!" But he allowed his tongue a little break, kissed Alex a last time on her clit before he licked his way up to her breasts.

"Hi…this is Detective…ehm…ehm."

"Bobby…" Alex prompted quietly, and started to giggle again.

"Robert Goren."

"_Hello Detective."_

"I want you inside me, Bobby…take me hard…now."

"Do you hear what's going on with us, Officer?" Bobby sighed into the receiver, and squeezed Alex's nipples again.

"_Yes Sir!"_

"I lie on the most erotic woman in the world and play with her breasts, really, with her boobs. They are so deli…delicious." Bobby licks over Alex's tips again. "And hard…hard like my…" he chuckles, "…it can't be true."

"_I think it is real, Sir."_

"Do you know how yummy she is? Her juice ran down my throat like twenty year old Single Malt…"

"_Just hold a few minutes, Detective. The patrol will arrive any moment."_

"We need blood test…they should check GHB, ketamine, rohypnol, liquid ex…" the words rolled over Bobby's heavy tongue. "I've never been so hard in my life…never so horny…god, how much I love this woman."

He tossed the telephone receiver away and rolled around with Alex one more time. "Suck me…I want to spray in your face…"

"Mhm…oh yeah…I can take all in…I promise…" Alex whispered, "…I love you too, Bobby!" looking deep into his eyes, she straddled him. First pressing her lips on Bobby's and then moving lower. Before she could lick her lips and close her mouth around his enormous manhood, she collapsed and lost the contact to reality. Slowly she sank on Bobby's belly and felt asleep, overpowered by the drugs and the different feeling of the last hour.

In the same moment two police officers entered the little hotel room, with them came two paramedics.

Bobby looked perplex toward them, "…sorry guys, this is my woman. You can't have her…" he said, shaking his head. He took Alex in his arms and pulled a sheet over her to cover her naked body.

"Okay Sir, no problem, everything is fine…"

**TBC**


	4. two separated hospital room

**Nothing is Real

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: **Two separated hospital room

**Word count: **1386

**Rating and warnings:** T

**Description:** A painful waking up followed by shame.

* * *

Alex tried to open her eyes, but they were stuck shut. A moment later she tried again and managed to open them for a little gap, but immediately she shut them against the harsh lighting.

"Detective Eames, are you all right?" she heard from somewhere but couldn't fix the direction.

"Cap?" she tired, but resigned. Her tongue was pasted to the roof of her mouth and wouldn't detach.

"Thirsty…" she croaked, and a moment later there was a straw between her lips. She thankfully sucked the cool liquid. After a few deep gulps she tried to open her eyes one more time.

Alex blinked toward her captain, who sat into a chair, next the bed she laid in. She fixed his face with her eyes and noted the smile on his lips and also the concern in his eyes.

"What's going on…? Oh…I feel so sick." Alex sat up, but fell back into the pillow. "My head…I feel so queasy," Alex choked, rolled on her side and threw up the remains of her lunch into the kidney dish Danny held to her mouth.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"Everything is fine, Eames. Take another sip of water and wash your mouth." Danny held her the cup with the straw and patted her forehead with a moist sponge. Alex nodded and rinsed her mouth. Her captain brought the dish away and was back again in the next moment.

"Where am I?"

"New York Methodist."

"Oh my head…I have such a splitting headache." Alex massaged the bridge of her nose, then her eyes shot open.

"I slept with Bobby…oh my god…I had sex with him…"

"No, Detective."

"Sure!...I still feel his tongue…inside me," Alex whispered, and she cried quietly, turned on her side away from Ross and sniffled into the uncomfortable pillow.

"Look Eames…Alexandra…you didn't have sex with your partner." Ross scooted the chair a bit closer Alex's bed and laid his hand on her shoulder. "We saw the tape…you two were very close…very intimate, but you didn't complete the…the act." Danny swallowed hard.

"A…a tape?" Alex screamed, and turned to stare at her captain again.

"Calm down, please calm down." Danny spoke slowly. He'd want to calm his detective and ease her stress. "There was a camcorder on the wardrobe in the hotel room we found you two." He bit his lips. "You and Goren had to be too close to someone. We think he or she gave you something, to knock you out, to get you out of the way. Wheeler and Logan are on the case. They will find the one who laid his hand on both of you."

"Yes, the drugs…what was it…what was in our blood?"

"A new combination of rohypnol to make you dizzy, a PDE-5-inhibitor to make you potent and Sodium-Thiopental. This made you only say the truth. I can't believe that you both were so strong to…to do…nothing. The dose rate was immense."

Alex snuffled; NOTHING was not the word she would use, cunnilingus hit her brain over and over again.

"Please tell me, what do you remember, Detective."

Alex closed her lids again and pressed her eyes. "I wanna see Goren home…Where is Bobby?"

"In another room, talking with Logan and Wheeler."

"Good…it was so cold. He shouldn't ride the subway."

Danny nodded, but was silent to let Alex continue.

"We stopped by O'Malley's. We wanted to drink something, just to…to close the day."

"What did you order?"

"Eh'hem…I took a tea…something fruity and Bobby had a beer…no, only a soda. We both wanted no alcohol. We were not in the mood…"

"Okay, we think that you got the meds with your drinks."

"It's the only way…we didn't consumed something else. Oh no, in the squad we had something warm, too but Bobby made it and our trip have started there, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, we checked this, too but the kitchen of the Major Case is clean. What happened after you ordered?"

"We got our drinks and then…then…I don't know…everything is black after this…" Alex said desperately. "…the next I remember is…Bobby and I…naked…on a big bed…we…we…oh dear, we did things…sexual things," she sobbed. "We kissed each other. There was stroking…dirty talk…_oral parts_…but we knew that there was something wrong. We called 9-1-1."

"The uniformed found you at nine p.m."

"One and a half hours after we entered O'Malley's…where were we?"

"In a hotel…a flophouse on Lefferts Avenue."

Alex groaned. "Did you find my car?"

"Yes, it was still on Ocean Avenue, in front of O'Malley's."

"How did we get to the Leffert Avenue? These are 1000 ft, minimum."

"We don't know." Danny said sheepishly. The case was too hot. They had too little information.

"What was on the…on the tape?" Alex asked disgustedly.

"We couldn't see who you brought to the hotel. The tape starts and you both were alone…still naked…being tender to each other." Danny cleared his throat.

"Mike and Megan are on the case?"

"Yes."

"Good, they are both very good." Alex tried to sit up a second time in the bed, this time it worked, her head didn't feel like it was going to explode.

"You saw the tape?"

"Wheeler and I…"

"And Logan?"

"He didn't want to see you both…in such a situation…only if you both will someday invite him to a session." Danny tried to make a joke of it. "Those were really his words."

Alex bit her lips. "Why a tape?"

"Maybe for blackmailing?

**-xXx-**

"Goren, can you repeat it one more time?" Mike asked. Bobby, Megan and Mike were in another hospital room, Bobby still in his hospital gowns he had to wear during the checkups.

"No Logan, we did it five times. I can't remember how Eames and I came into this hotel."

"Okay, we'll talk with the manager of this doss house and we'll visit O'Malley's," Megan said softly, touching Bobby's arm. "I'll leave the room, so you can change into your own clothes. I'll take a look at Alex…do you want to come see her later?"

Bobby lowered his gaze, shaking his head. "I…I can't…can't look into her eyes…after all. What I did with her…I used her…I was not strong enough…I used her," he stammered, sank back onto the edge of his bed.

"No, this is not true, Goren," Mike said, laying his hand on Bobby's shoulder. You were as strong as human possible. There were so many drugs into your body. It is a miracle that you two did not…not…have still sex with each other."

"You both shared many caresses, yes…" Megan started, "…but your brains told you that there was something not okay. You called someone for help. Nothing happened…nothing you have to be uncomfortable with. Watch the tape, I gave you. Alone, or maybe with Alex, but please talk with her, she will understand."

"First I have to be alone, okay Wheeler? Tell her I'm sorry…really sorry."

Megan nodded and left the room. She arrived Alex's room and heard. "Please Captain, don't separate us…Goren and me…" Alex lay in her bed, was curled like a foetus and sobbing quietly.

"I won't Eames, not because of something like that. You both were forced into this and even if you and your partner would have an intimate relationship. There is nothing I could do, okay? So Detective, the doctor told me you could leave the hospital when you want. I think Wheeler will see you home. I'll check in your partner one last time and then I'll drive to Major Case to force the investigation. You can take a week off…Bye."

Megan took the seat Danny had been sitting in.

"You saw the tape."

"Mhm…very…"

Alex turned and looked at Megan.

"…arousing." She blushed a bit.

"Ross saw it, too?"

"He was professional the whole time."

"Could you see everything…like my gynaecologist sees me…like Bobby saw me?"

"No…no…the camera was a few meters away. We could see your sides…breasts, butts, bellies, Bobby's member, but the camcorder detected nothing between your legs."

"Where is he?"

"I think in his room."

"Will he come to me?" Alex asked wistfully.

"I think not…he is too shy…thinks that he used you…he believes he raped you…"

"No…no…" A single tear ran down Alex's cheek. "First he wants to be alone, to think about everything?"

"You know him well."

"I'm his partner…"

**TBC**


	5. one common night

**Nothing is Real**

**

* * *

Chapter Five: **One common night

**Word count: **1358

**Rating and warnings:** T

**Description:** Alex must see Bobby to talk to him and then…

* * *

Alex was at home. Megan had seen her home a few minutes before midnight. She had taken a long shower, the third this day and had changed for sleeping. Alex had decided for a dark green spaghetti strap top and short wide slacks.

But she couldn't sleep, tossed and turned. Alex was too excited, too sad, too agitated. She wanted to talk to him, now.

Therefore she wrapped into her thickest winter coat, two soft and fluffy scarves and put her bobble hat on her head, slipped barefooted into her snow boots. Alex called a cab and was on the way to see her partner.

Carefully Alex knocked at the door to Bobby's apartment. _Maybe he's still in bed, you shouldn't bother him,_ she said to herself, but she could hear quite voices behind the door. _The TV is still on._

The voices hushed and Alex heard slow scuffles coming closer to the front door.

"You?" Bobby said astonished as he noted, who stood before him. He blushed more and more.

"Hey."

"Hey." He looked away, felt so uncomfortable. "I…I'm so sorry."

"No, it was not your fault…we both did it…acted like."

"Do you wanna come in? The neighbours must not also be involved in this…" He made a big gesture with his arms. "…in this..."

"…shit…?"

"SHIT!"

Alex unwrapped everything she had wrapped so meticulous and then she caught that she stood in the middle of Bobby Goren's living room barefooted only in a very thin green top and very short slacks. She got beet red in her face and gasped for breath.

Bobby noticed that Alex lost layer for layer, until she was still in a tiny top and wide slacks, which only hid her phenomenal butt and a little bit of her sharp thighs. Skin, there was so much skin. He knew exactly how every single square inch tasted and remembered too well how Alex had trembled under his caresses. He got breathless too. Peeling out of his flannel shirt, he covers Alex into it and sat down on his couch.

He took a quick look at his TV, then toward Alex and noted that she fixed the television, too.

"You watched it?" she asked, seeing herself on a barrow, unconscious, her petite, naked body only covered with a sheet. She takes a place right next to him, wrapping his warm and wonderful smelling shirt even closer.

"A few times…do…do you remember anything?"

"Yes…_your tongue inside me._" she said, and turned her head to look into Bobby's face. Alex started to cry, "Why want somebody something so bad to us." She leaned her head on his shoulder, grabbed for his hand.

Bobby spread his fingers and entangled it with hers. "I don't know…I don't know."

"It is not fair," Alex sobbed. "It shouldn't happen this way," she said so low, Bobby had to read it from her lips. He took a handkerchief and dried her tears. "This way?" he asked.

Alex closed her eyes for a brief moment, then holding directly Bobby's gaze.

"Sharing kisses…tenderness…feelings…I want…" she cleared her throat. "…if we…you and me, Bobby…" he nods. "…if we one day will be affectionate to each other…I want to do it voluntarily…I want to be intimate because I want it, not because a drug made me do it."

"You mean only the meds let you act…act the way you acted in that hotel?"

"I don't know. I can't say what I was and what the drugs were. I would never go into a dirty doss house to fuck my partner, but…"

"But?" Bobby licked his lips and pulled her tighter.

"But I loved to be with you and what you did with me…my body…it was so wonderful…it felt so new and familiar…all in the same moment."

"I'm so sorry for taking you, without to think about it."

"No Bobby, this isn't true. We both thought a lot when we were in that bed and we had weak moments…moments where I just want you inside me…using me…but we both were so strong to save us…"

"Thanks for being here. I was so stupid not looking at you, not being certain that everything was okay with you."

"I was sad because of that."

"Excuse me." But Alex didn't answer. She had fallen asleep on Bobby's shoulder, overpowered by a very strange night.

**-xXx-**

Alex awoke, slowly. She found herself on her back, wrapped into something strong but soft. She could smell Bobby's unique odour and her lips felt the soft skin under his jaw line. Her top had slipped a bit higher during the night; she could fell Bobby's right hand on her bare belly, his thumb in her navel, the tip of his little finger under the waistband of her slacks. His shirt was off.

Breathing deep in and out, she opened her eyes and asked gently, "Where are we?"

"In my bed."

"You carried me up the ladder?" Alex was very fascinated about Bobby's bed. He was the only adult one she knew who slept into a loft bed - built by his own hands. She felt so sensual, only because of the image: she in his strong arms carried all the rungs.

"Why you letting me at the couch, it is comfortable, too?" Alex said because she knew from a few overnight stay in Bobby's apartment that the couch was very cuddly.

"Because I wanna be close to you, wanna be with you. I didn't want to be alone last night," he said, and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Oh!" Alex moaned softly because of this declaration, laid her hand over his one.

"How do you feel...now headache...sickness?" Bobby asked, and started to draw little circles around Alex's bellybutton.

"No, they are gone."

"Good."

"How late?"

"Noon."

"Oh!...Really?"

"Yes."

Alex closed her eyes again, thought about the last night...their curious trip...the gentle tenderness on Bobby's couch.

"I know it is crazy," he started.

"What?"

"Last night there were drugs in our bodies."

"Many drugs."

"Yes, many drugs, but everything...you...we...it all felt so right, so good, so..."

Alex lifted her lids, looked deeply into Bobby's wonderful brown eyes and saw all the love he had inside. Why she didn't see this earlier?

She thought a last time about a sentence he had said into that dirty room, a sentence that not had left her brain since he said it and she thought about the truth serum. Swallowing hard, she asked, "Your proposal...is it still on the table?"

"Y...yes, I meant what I said," he stuttered. _Could she really remember?_

"Do you want an answer?" Alex licks her lips nervously.

"Please." His eyes grew bigger and bigger.

"Yes...I do..." she said, turned around and pressed her body close his. "Yes, Bobby I want to be your wife," she said directly into his face.

"And I want to be your husband. I want nothing more on earth!"

They started to kiss each other. An electrical flash entered their two bodies. Bobby rolled Alex on her back, laying himself over her. The tenderness became wilder and Bobby's fingers roamed lower, until they found the entrance to paradise.

Alex groaned in surprise, laid her palms between the heat of their two faces. She needed a little break.

"T…too...too quick?" Bobby asked worried, withdrew his fingers from her moist flesh, so Alex could see them. They glitter with her milky wetness.

"I...it is so intense...much more intense like...you know, in the hotel."

"I feel these different things, too. It's so much better. Oh Alex, you're making me so hard...like no woman before you. I need no aphrodisiac to make love with you the whole night."

"Prove it," she giggled, but now nothing felt wrong, everything was right.

Bobby pulled Alex's top over her head and stroked the slacks from her legs. His gaze wandered for long time over her body. "You're so beautiful, so perfect." He rested his frame gently on hers and started to spoil the woman he loved - the woman who had said yes to him.

For the first time he was inside her and she held him close. Nothing was ever so wonderful in their lives.

**TBC**


	6. tomorrow in the city hall

**Nothing is Real**

**

* * *

Chapter Six: **Tomorrow in the city hall

**Word count: **1678

**Rating and warnings:** M

**Description:** They celebrate it right what they started wrong plus an interruption.

* * *

Alex's behind was pressed against Bobby's abdomen and her back against his chest. They both lay on their sides, spooning. He held her tight. They enjoyed the silence after their first lovemaking.

"Unbelievable," Bobby suddenly whispered into Alex's ear. His hand reached for one of her breasts, teasing the nipple, which was still hard.

"You are so right...mhm...more baby."

Bobby's second hand entered Alex from behind stroked her still soaked, hot core between her wonderful round butt cheeks. Her breath quickened and her groaning became deeper.

"Oh…dear….Bobby?" Alex panted.

"Yes, my love."

"In this...oh yeah do that again...it's phenomenal..." she said with very low voice. "...in the hotel room I said you can have my…my ass...I want that you sodo..." She came not further because Bobby laid softly his fingers over her lips.

"We only will do what we both want."

"I don't know why I said it," she said nervously, but Bobby's finger at her centre didn't stop their ministrations so there was more and more heat in her body, more and more lust for this man, her man. "I...I never did it...I don't know why I offered it."

"Don't think about it, Alex. Let me just love you," he whispered, and intensified the force on her clit even more. Alex snarled deeply and her whole body started to rock. Bobby was erected again. How could he ever be soft when he was together with that woman?

Bobby entered Alex's body with his sex. Slowly he thrust his way into her; one hand on her hips to hold her in direction, the other heightens the pressure on her clit and her folds.

Alex was so tight and wet. Bobby felt so complete inside her.

Alex turned her head, kissing Bobby deeply, sucking his tongue hard and showing him that she could also have a hand in this play.

The thrusting was slowly, the rhythm perfect. Bobby knew from their first time where Alex was most sensitive, but now he found new regions, which made her whole body shiver. She was bent like a pretzel, her head turned to the side to kiss him, her back hollowed, which he found very attractive. So her delicate breasts and the quivering tips pressed strongly into his palms. Alex's butt squeezed his balls. Her slightly spread legs and her firm butt showing his manhood exactly the direction to paradise. Her hands - everywhere and nowhere.

This time they reached their summits at the same moment. They both cried and sobbed softly while they rode through the last waves of their orgasms.

"How many condoms do you have here…at home?" Alex wanted to know, as she helped Bobby by loosening the rubber from his dick.

"Oh-ho!" Bobby laughed huskily. "I need a little break, baby, but I have a lot. There is nothing for what we have to go out, not for three days."

"This sounds wonderful."

"So…when do you wanna marry me?" Bobby asked nervously.

"Tomorrow?"

"Fine, then we'll do it tomorrow." Bobby said, still perplexed that Alex really wanted to be his wife.

"After this we'll throw all condoms on a big mount and don't stop making love with each other, 'till the last is used," she chuckled, and turned around, fixing her partner. "I love you Bobby. I won't never let you go anymore. Now you're mine."

"And you're mine. Oh Alex, I love you so much."

**-xXx-**

Bobby was sitting on his couch. His boxers hung around his ankles. Truly they wanted to have a late - a really late breakfast, but as he had seen Alex wearing his blue dress shirt, knowing that she wore nothing under it, he couldn't think of anything else.

He had switched on the TV; had started again the tape and pulled Alex on top of him.

Now he watched over her shoulder the porno with him as actor and his petite partner as his teammate, while the same woman, his fiancée, rode him. He tore the shirt in two pieces. Buttons popped and he stroked the material over her shoulders. He screwed her harder and harder, like she begged for it into the video. He transpired and got faster and fiercer, but Alex cheered him. She wanted more and more.

Bobby saw on the screen how his tongue tortured Alex's clit and remembered how her centre had responded to his affections. He felt exactly the same in this moment.

"I'm so deep into you, honey. You're so tight around me," he screamed, pulled his eyes from the television and sucked her nipples hard into his mouth.

**-xXx-**

On the eleventh floor Logan and Wheeler left the elevator.

"Maybe she is here, with him?" Megan suggested.

They went directly toward apartment door seven, Goren's apartment. Through the door they heard _'I lie on the most erotic woman in the world and play with her breasts, really, with her boobs.__'_ Mike's eyes grew wide.

"That was in the video." Megan explained.

"Congratulation, buddy." Mike said sarcastically.

"I'm so deep into you, honey. You're so tight around me," they heard next. There was rhythmical breathing and squeaky coil springs. "That was not on the tape." Megan whispered, and blushed.

"She is here...they are doing it...having sex...!" Mike laughed.

"No, I don't believe it." Megan replied.

"Hey you two, open the door. Bobby I know that you're inside!" Mike said off-colour and knocked on the frame.

"Fuck...go away," they heard from Bobby.

"No, we have news."

It followed a deep grunting from Bobby's throat. After a little while he opened perspiring his front door, his boxers are good filled with his enormous erection. Alex stood behind the couch, held the tattered blue shirt tight around her body. There were no more buttons, which could do it for her. The smell of sex hung in the air.

"Do you believe it now, Wheeler?" Mike turned to his partner and looked into her beet red face.

"It is not what it looks like," Bobby said, pissed off.

Mike laughed dryly. "No Bobby, don't play with me this game. There he pointed at Bobby's boxers, you're erected and you sweat, buddy. A box with condoms on your coffee table, a tore package. Good, very good, you both celebrated safe sex and look at your partner." Mike pointed with his finger toward Alex.

"Her nipples are hard and..." his gaze wander to her moist thighs. "...and don't lie to me when you say you don't know how this tastes? The whole floor could hear you."

"Okay Mike, you win. What do you wanna do with this information? Telling it Ross?"

"No, of course not. Who do you think I am? We are here, because we closed the case, we got him, Justin Meyer," Mike said to both, but then his eyes rested by the freeze image of the TV, where Bobby's mouth played carefully with Alex's nipples.

"We didn't know that we were going to burst in a…sex orgy. Oh dear, your tongue Bobby and Alex your tips...they match perfectly."

Alex and Megan blushed both simultaneous. Megan stepped toward Alex and rolled her eyes, which said sorry.

"Mike please," Alex said.

"Okay, sorry Eames, I just wanna say, you both look good together and sound even better," he chuckled, insinuating what Megan and he had heard on the floor.

"You grabbed Meyers? He was the one, who gave us the drugs?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Mike wanted to take a seat on the couch, but hesitated. There he could see the TV perfectly; this would be the place he would use for doing such extracurricular activities. He stood still. "We found out that he paid the bartender from O'Malley's 500 buck for not looking at your drinks for five seconds."

Megan added, "We showed the photo of Meyers, you gave us Bobby, the guy at the reception of the hotel. He confirmed that this was the man, who brought you there, paid for the whole night and left the hotel after ten minutes."

"So he is the guilty in our open case?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, we think so," Mike said. "He's in the cell. We wanted to interrogate him, now. But first we wanted to serve the good news. And because Alex was not home and didn't answer her cell phone, we thought we should try it by you...Bobby," Mike smirked.

"Don't make me angry, Logan," Bobby said.

"Okay, never mind Goren. Your secret is safe by us, right Wheeler?"

"Very safe. Let's go, Logan."

"Do you made plans, tomorrow, two p.m.?" Alex asked as Mike and Megan made their way out of the apartment.

"No - why?"

Alex blinked toward Bobby. "Maybe you'll have a half hour and can meet us at the city hall? We need witnesses to our marriage."

"You need what?" Mike asked with hanging jaw. "No, this is not true."

"Sure!" Bobby answered and pulling Alex in a deep hug. "I found her, the woman of my life, Logan. Now I am going marry her."

"Yes, we will be there, congratulation," Megan said and closed the door. "Come let them be alone. I...I think they have to plan a lot."

"Of course, planning." Mike pursed his lips.

"What do you think they will do next?"

"If I were one of them?"

"Yes."

"I would stroke the shirt over the shoulders of my partner. Fix her wrists gently with it. Lay her carefully with her belly over the backrest of my big armchair. Would push her a bit higher, because she is not as tall as me. My legs are a bit longer, so our hips have the same height."

"He has to hold her, if he wants it this way." Megan said softly and pressed the button of the elevator.

"Tight...she must trust him."

"She can. " They both enter the elevator.

"Oh yeah, she can to one hundred per cent."

"Good that we don't have these problems...with the height." Megan groaned and pressed the stop button. Letting Mike undress her, loving her while standing behind her - with hips exactly at the same level.

**The end

* * *

**

Thanks for taking the time and reading: **Nothing is Real**

**We'll read us again…Antje**

The end is dedicated to B R Cary. Sorry for not doing a sequel with Megan dreaming under the shower of Mike. I hope you like the alternative. ;o)


End file.
